


A day of Strange

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ryan wanted to do was cuddle up with his bearded boyfriend and what does he get? A day full of wired that starts off with him in the wrong body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day of Strange

**Author's Note:**

> For my senpai pikapattilo24 from tumblr who asked for it.

When Ryan woke up this morning all he wanted to do was cuddle into the big ball of warm flesh and big bearded lover next to him and go back to sleep for their day off together. But all he got was a mouth full of hair that wasn't supposed to be there and the fact that he couldn't see three feet in front of him. He bolted up from bed and saw the in the mirror in front of their bed that even through the blurred vision he could see that he had a giant bush of beard on his chin and a mop of red on the top of his head. He saw that his lover that was his body wasn't in bed and that his clothes were not on the floor anymore as they had left them there after their fun night last night. He scooped up the glasses that perched on his nose grabbed the green shirt left behind on the ground and rushed downstairs where he could see himself at the stove making bacon and ham with toast in the toaster.

Ryan never predicted that he would ever see himself making food.

"There you are."  
He never noticed that Jack had turned away from the stove to see him in the door way. 

"Jack-"

"Before you say anything about this let's eat first just to get it outta the way. Ryan, remind me after this is all done to feed you more often because when I woke up it felt like my stomach was nothing but an empty hole."

Ryan only nodded and sat at the table where Jack gave him his food and sat with him as if nothing were wrong. He kept glancing at Jack and couldn't see why the man was freaking out about the trouble that was currently going on. He acted as if this was a normal thing for them. Before he could continue his thoughts Jack spoke.

"Okay, let's figure out what's going in right now. Frankly I'm just as confused as you are about this."

As Jack spoke, Ryan could see why Jack was attracted to his voice and why he always wanted him to be vocal during their fun time. He never realized how deep his voice had gotten since highschool and was aware of both his body change and vocal change that his body went through. 

"Ryan, I hope paying attention to what I'm say right now."

Jack once again brought him outta his thoughts.

"Sorry."  
Jack sighed.  
"Let's just go with it for today okay? It'll be all over tomorrow. Let's just go about our day."

Ryan nodded as he took the now food less plates to the sink and decided to wash them later. He and Jack went to the living room and as Jack sat down to watch Tv Ryan began to read the last few chapters to his book. For the next couple minutes that was all they did, just spending quality time together. He never realized that during this time Jack had leaned onto his now rounder stomach with his legs on the couch as he watched his show. Only when Jack wrapped his arms around his torso and put his face into his gut did he see him/Jack cuddled up on his gut.

"What are you doing?"

"What you always do when we spend time together which is lay on my stomach. I never realized how comfortable this is. I can see why you love it so much."

He than sunk his head in as much as he could to hide his face, just like Ryan did when he didn't want to read or watch Tv. He simply shrugged and continued his book. He didn't notice himself nod to sleep and was awoke by his now unbearded boyfriend.

"Ryan, I'm hungry. Let's go to out to eat lunch."  
Ryan was too tired to refuse him so he changed into more suitable clothing as they walked to the closet fast food place which was What-a-Burger. They did the usual routine if ordering, waiting and sitting to eat their food but before either of them could even dig in they were interrupted by two girls, both wearing small dresses, with a lot of make up and were probably young enough to be in highschool. They were both looking at Jack but remembered that since they had swapped bodies they were actually looking at him, but didn't know that Jack was in there.

"Um.. we're sorry to interrupt your lunch but we were wondering if you were doing anything later on, just to see if you wanted to hang out with us and our friends."  
She was twirling her hair with a finger looking as if she were inviting him to do something. 

They were talking to Ryan's body not Jack who wasn't used to these interactions. He was used to watching them happen to him whenever they went out and a girl or the occasional boy would began to flirt with him. Whenever this happened he would always put his arm around Jack's waist and simply kiss him and that told both Jack and the girls that he wasn't going anywhere. But seeing this happen to Jack made his blood boil and his face crimson. He was close to exploding at the girls when he felt a hand around his waist and lips on his cheek. He heard his own voice repeat the words he always said when this happened to him.

"Not going anywhere. I've got all I need right here,"  
Jack added a little kick to it though.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school? Where are your parents?"

That made both girls puff their cheeks in an unflattering way and stomp off to their table.  
Ryan wanted to ask his boyfriend how he was able to survive whenever this happened to him in public but wasn't able to because of a French fry stuck through his lips.

"Don't ask. It takes a lot of will power that all I know."  
And he just continued eating. Ryan made sure to make it up to Jack for all he had to put through with him. All the time.  
\----------------------------------------

With them back home and the sun setting as they laid on the couch watching a re-run of Breaking Bad, Ryan pulled Jack to his chest, the beard on top of his head. 

"You're an amazing person Jack."  
A hum was all he got back.  
"You have to put up with me all day am for the past year now, how do you do it?"

There was silence until Jack flipped onto his side and looked up through the beard.

"I just keep at heart knowing that you would never leave me foursome other person with no good excuse. I know you love me and that's what I do to keep calm whenever stuff like that happens. Though it's really hard sometimes."

Ryan kissed Jack forehead and Eskimo kissed him while staring into his eyes.

"You're a smart cookie Jack, but you're going to have to teach me how you keep calm like that though."

Jack just laughed and snuggled into his own stomach about to fall sleep with his own arms around him. He was the only person to ever get Ryan to sleep whenever he did this and he could see why. If this was what Ryan felt every night they slept then he decided to never let this feeling leave Ryan. 

Even if he had to teach Ryan his very special way for calm.

**Author's Note:**

> For my senpai pikapattilo24 on tumblr who asked for this.


End file.
